


A Buttload of Fireworks

by HoForWonHo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, honestly read this at your own risk because this is ridiculous, like idk mingsol is kinda a thing but i don't think i mention them being boyfriends or anything, why did i do this, yo wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoForWonHo/pseuds/HoForWonHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden skin and bright nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Buttload of Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit it this. I'm just sticking it here. I'm sorry I just wrote whatever came to my mind. I'm gonna delete this in like a week lol

“I bet you can’t get that bottle rocket to shoot out of your butt,” taunts Hansol to Junhui as they giggle on the beach’s shoreline. Bottles of soju are scattered around the area where their friend group has gathered. It’s a random autumn weekday and the sandy land surrounding them is nearly empty at this midnight hour. A chilly breeze sweeps the bangs off of Junhui’s forehead as he bends down to reach for the fireworks bag.

 

“I have cheeks of steel,” Junhui states as he finds the perfect rocket to stick between his golden buns. “This is gonna be too easy. What do I get if I successfully shoot this rocket from my crack and out into the night sky?”

 

“Then you get to keep Minghao all to yourself tonight.” Hansol sends him a sloppy wink and he wraps an arm around Minghao’s thin and boney shoulders. The look of disgust on Minghao’s face should be able to be described in words, but tonight, it’s not possible.

 

Before Minghao could speak up to protest, Junhui is wildly shaking his head ‘no’, throwing his hands in front of him in detest. “No way man! Minghao’s like a little brother to me,” he then pauses, eying Minghao up and down. “Plus he’s way too skinny for me. He can’t handle all of this.” He waves hands around the book shelf that is his bum and slides long slender fingers into his back pockets. They don’t last long stuffed into his tight corduroys as his right hand’s index finger is now tapping on his chin; deep in his thoughts of what he should receive as a reward. “I’ve got it!” Exclaims Junhui, suddenly snapping his fingers in excitement. “I hate having Jeonghan and Jisoo in my hotel suite. Jisoo keeps the lamp on at night reading his bible and if I hear _one more_ ass-eating joke escape Jeonghan’s lips, I’m going to make them wish they were tae kwon dead. We’re switching couples. You get to deal with Jisoos Christ and his ever-loving shoujo-lookin-ass boyfriend, and I’ll grab Seokmin and Soonyoung.”

 

“Awh, c’mon dude, they’re so gross together. Just _look_ at them,” whines Hansol as he points to the couple laying on the shores. An empty bottle of soju is stuck between Jeonghan’s thighs and Jisoo has his head slumped against the older’s shoulder. Both of them look as though they’re about to fall backward from fatigue onto the tiny ocean grains.

 

Rolling his eyes, Junhui is tired of excuses. “You’re either agreeing to my terms or I’m not gonna stick this meat—I’m not too sure that a wooden stick with a firework attached to the end can be considered meat—between my PHAT, _Pretty Hot And Thicc,_ buns that I know you’re all dying to see.”

 

“Hey Jihoon! Did you hear that?” A mop of golden blonde hair styled much like Coconut Head’s from Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide, swishes across a flawless forehead that could only belong to the most beautiful Lee Jihoon, as he directs his attention to the yelling coming from Seungkwan. Apparently he’d been hiding underneath the sand until something more interesting than watching Seungcheol repeatedly kick over every sand castle that Chan built had come along. Having limbs randomly pop out of the ground at odd angles had been a shock until they realized that it was only Seungkwan. “He wants your meat in-between his tan spheres.”

 

Moonlight reflecting across the ocean provides the only light source, apart from the street lights off in the distance, yet Jihoon’s face, even in the distance, can be seen shining with a red glow.

 

For the first time since the bet had been placed, Minghao speaks his opinion on the situation. “You know, you could probably stack a triple-decker sandwich on Seungkwan’s booty, so why doesn’t he just do it instead?”

 

A look of bewilderment and shock shoots across Seungkwan’s face and he brings a hand to his chest. “I would _never_ strip down and show everyone my golden peach of a bum, it’s too sacred for any of you to see.”

 

“What _ever,_ ” Hansol almost falls to the ground in annoyance, having waited for look long, a little too excited to see some firework to butt action. “Let’s just get this show on the road already.”

 

Searching through the bag, Junhui makes sure to grab the thinnest stick possible. If it’s too thick, there’s no way that it will glide through his ass’ crevice. At the very bottom of the bag lays the smallest, least-likely-to-blow-your-butt-skin-off bottle rocket and begins to unbuckle his pants. “Alright everybody! Gather ‘round! Okay maybe not too close because you could have a butt rocket explode in your face, but close enough. Just leave a pathway for my firework! This may be the only time you get to see the world’s most beautiful and luscious booty.” Everyone who hasn’t been listening to their conversation is now rushing over toward the scene. Once he undoes the button of his chords, he slides the fabric down and over his bum and strategically places it into his crack. _Please God, if you’re real, don’t let me loose my favorite body parts, more like booty parts, but you get me, ya know?_ Before he’s able to react, Hansol’s already lighting up the wick; Junhui only able to hear the crackling as the wick shortens, tight-eyed and afraid of third-degree burns.

 

A quick whistle is heard and the stick flies out of his jiggling bum cheeks, bursting into the night sky in a flash of red. For a firework shot out of the buttcrack of a young-male, it was quite a beautiful scene. There’s a moment of silence as everyone doesn’t quite know how to react to what just happened. Quickly, Junhui pulls his pants back up, a smug look on his face.

 

“Wow,” the soft voice of Jihoon chimes in after Junhui’s properly put together once more. “Who knew that you were such a peach king.” A wink plays across his face as Seokmin giggles at Jihoon’s statement.

 

“All hail the peach king!” Yells Soonyoung until everyone begins chanting, “PEACH KING! PEACH KING PEACH KING!”

 

“Ya know, you’re pretty gifted in the ass department,” remarks Jihoon as he leans toward Junhui, attempting to speak over the many chants.

 

“Oh trust me, I know.” His eyes are darker than usual and a sly grin dances across his face. “You can touch it if you want.”

  
So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm obsessed with Jun's thick booty.


End file.
